Talk:Music, Mayhem and More!
Title confirmation? The spine of this CD says that the title is "The Muppet Show: The 25th Anniversary Collection", although there's no colon; it's just written in 2 different types of print. Then, the actual disc reverses how it's laid out on the cover, so it says, "The Muppet Show" and "The 25th Anniversary Collection" above the hole, and "Music, Mayhem and More" below the hole. So did we already decide if we're going with the spine, cover, or disc? I apologize in advance if this has been discussed somewhere else already. -- Ken (talk) 03:52, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :I think we just went with the least clunky title given all the derivations. (see the redirects in What Links Here). —Scott (talk) 06:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::According to the original press release for the 25 anniversary roll out, and according to pretty much all retail listings, the full title of the album is "The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem and More! The 25th Anniversary Collection". But we've usually drop the brand pretitles (like "The Muppets:" or "Sesame Street:" or "Jim Henson's") and the subtitle (in this case "The 25th Anniversary Collection") to make things less cumbersome. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Page URL I'm not quite sure how to change this, but this page is currently http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Music%2C_Mayhem_and_More%21 - Could someone please fix it to take the percentage signs out. Emma 16:54, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :That's just the way your browser sees it special characters. It works in regular characters: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Music,_Mayhem_and_More! —Scott (talk) 17:02, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :: I'm not so sure there aren't some funny gaps somewhere. I tried to link to the article on Jogchem's talk page, and had some difficulty. Emma 17:09, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::Wikicode is extremely specific, including capitalization of letters. For example kErmit doesn't work for obvious reasons. On Jog's page, you had the And capitalized, but I just created a redirect as that would be a common occurance. —Scott (talk) 17:13, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Uncredited Performers I'm a little dubious about the "Uncredited Performers" section, both because it's unwieldy and because I'm not even sure some of these folks are on the album. I don't have the CD myself, but I don't see how Charles Grodin and Diana Rigg would be there, unless it includes their dialogue interspersed in "The First Time It Happens." The inclusion of Lovelady, Gold, and Mullen seems to come from Emma's page, but again, it's not clear if their vocals are actually discernible (Emma picked out Louise Gold's bits, but the other two?) Unless someone can confirm that the others are indeed heard on the album, I'm in favor of removing that section, and adding the only two that are verified so far, Gold and Jerry Nelson, to the main list (with a parenthetical about lack of billing, if that matters here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:34, 22 April 2007 (UTC) : I think I picked out some of Jerry Nelson's vocals as well. I also went through the track listing on this album and compared them with the listings for the other Muppet albums on which those tracks featured to derive the inclusion of Mullen and Lovelady (I think User:Jogchem probably helped me with those, he's got quite a ear for this -so he might be able to shed some light on that. Emma 15:07, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, but how does one explain Grodin and Rigg? Nelson and Gold seem proven and fairly discernible, but I'd just as soon leave out the other two if we're going based solely on ear for chorus lines or bits and on dates for performers' tenures. Basically, I don't think the section is necessary, so those we are certain of, I'd just integrate them into the main list. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:11, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::Grodin and Rigg are on Track 19 ("Hey a Movie!"). —Scott (talk) 15:43, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, so it's spoken dialogue. I'm not sure if that should count, but good to know the source for it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:45, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure I'd count Grodin and Rigg either. But I'd to know what other regulars on Muppet Wiki reckon before discounting Lovelady and Mullen. Emma 16:45, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Kathryn Mullen was credited for vocals in "The Magic Store" on The Muppet Movie LP. ::::::John Lovelady has not been credited for his work on any Muppet Show album. (The Muppet Show Cast Album credits him for Nigel and Crazy Harry, both of whom don't appear.) I'm almost certain he performed in the Muppet Show Theme. Another possible track could be "What Now My Love" as one of the backups, but again, speculation. -- Jogchem 17:24, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::John Lovelady was credited on Muppet Hits and Muppet Hits Take 2. On those albums he was the only credited performer to not have any specific characters atrributed to him (it just says "assorted characters). I figured that he probably recorded vocals on "The Muppet Show Theme". I figured that Kathy Mullen performed on "The Magic Store" because she was credited on The Muppet Movie soundtrack (and I wouldn't be surprised if she was credited for The Great Muppet Caper soundtrack, though I've never seen the liner notes in the booklet). --Minor muppetz 23:13, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I thought I'd seen John Lovelady credited somewhere. I would figure the same vis the vocals on the theme song. Most albums use the recording of the TMS theme song from the first Muppet Show album. I have seen the liner notes for the Great Muppet Caper Soundtrack album, and the TMS eight are all credited in it (Kathyrn Mullen and Louise Gold are the only two not credited with specific characters in those sleeve notes). Emma 17:08, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::The albums credits only list performers who performed characters who were credited with singing certain songs, and only lists those characters who were credited alongsde the track listings (which must be why Wanda was credited, even though she didn't sing at all in "Trees", though the credits don't list performers for The Snowths or Muppaphones). None of Jerry Nelson's characters who are heard on the album (Pops, Floyd, etc) are credited with the tracks that they sing on. Whenever his characters appear on tracks, they are just listed along with "Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem" or "The Muppets". --Minor muppetz 23:44, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Moved to shorter title * I moved this to a page with a shorter title, because the full title was too long for the category listing. -- Toughpigs 18:20, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC)